


Horses Need Love Too?

by JoJo6969



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo6969/pseuds/JoJo6969
Summary: This takes place right after the return to Shiganshina when the remaining Survey Corps members get back to the inner walls. Jean tells Hitch about Marlowe dying during the battle and they sort of bond over the death of their friends. After a while they end up developing feelings for each other.So uh... This is kinda a crack ship and there might be smut later on but idk yet? Also this is my first time doing writing stuff like this.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Hitch Dreyse/Jean Kirstein, Hitch Dreyse/Marlo Sand | Marlowe Freudenberg, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and it's a really crack ship and probably won't be very well written. Anyways not sure when I'll get to the smut but yeah...

Chapter 1

*Hitch pov

Hitch was in her room which she used to share with her friend, Annie, who turned out to be a titan-shifter and an enemy of mankind. 

Hitch was doing her makeup as she remembered how things used to be when she first joined the military police and how different things had become. She thought about her friend Marlowe, who left the Military Police to join the Survey Corps in their expedition outside the walls and wondered where he was and what he was up to.

The Survey Corps returned from their expedition earlier that day and she had the day off so she was going to meet with them to see Marlowe. She got up after finishing her makeup and left her room. After a bit she finally reached where the remaining Survey Corps members were gathered, she didn't see Marlowe, nor did she see the Commander, what was his name again? Ernie? Erwin? She couldn't remember. She began to feel worried at how many people of the Survey Corps were not present. She saw Jean, the guy who she hit in the face with a stick a while ago and ran up to him.

“Jean! Where's Marlowe?” She asked.

Jean gave her a sad look and shook his head. She understood immediately that her friend was dead. She began to cry, her makeup getting messed up.

Jean pulled her into a hug and said, “I'm sorry Hitch.” She buried her face in his shirt as he held her close in his arms.

“What happened?” She asked.

“He was on the front lines and was killed by one of the Titan shifters,” Jean whispered trying to keep himself from crying.

Hitch pulled away to look Jean in the eye, her makeup partially smeared under her eyes making her look tired. She was still crying.

Jean took her hand, “hey, why don't we get you cleaned, your makeup is smearing a bit, I should probably also get clean but afterwards we can talk,okay?”

“Okay.” She got back to her room after a while and took off her makeup, after that she took a shower. Once she was out, she quickly got dressed in new clothes and left to find Jean again.

She reached the Survey Corps headquarters and went inside, she was walking through the halls until she found Jean in the dining hall, he was talking to some girl with brown hair. Hitch tried to remember the girl’s name but didn't really care because she felt a bit jealous that Jean was sitting so close to the girl. _Hold up, why am I jealous?_ She thought to herself, ever since she met Jean, she had thought he was really attractive but never thought that she would have a crush on him, she thought she just admired how he looked. She decided that she would go over to them and talk to Jean because after all Jean did want to talk to her after they had gotten cleaned up, his hair was wet so she knew that he had showered, maybe he was just waiting for her and started talking to the girl as he waited. She decided that that was probably the case.

She sat down at the table, sitting across from Jean. Jean turned to look at her and the girl who was sitting with him snatched up the food he was trying to eat and took off across the dining hall leaving Hitch alone with Jean.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“How do you think?” Hitch snapped, trying to blink away her tears.

“I'm sorry, believe it or not, I understand what you are going through. When I finished my training and the Titans broke through the wall I had lost a friend to them, he was half eaten when I found him. His body was decaying, it was the worst thing I had ever seen. I was so broken by it and I still have nightmares about it…” Jean trailed off.

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten mad like that, I didn't think you'd understand.” She took his hand in hers, “Apparently, we are more similar than I thought, now I feel bad about hitting you with that stick. It feels like so long ago but really it's only been a few months.”

“It's strange how quickly your life can change in a matter of months.” He squeezed her hand.

Hitch let go of his hand and got up and came on the side of the table that Jean was on and looked up at him. “Jean, I'm glad that I have someone who understands but at the same time, I feel so bad. Things will get better… Hopefully… And if they don't then I'm here for you,” Hitch hugged Jean. Jean was surprised at first but then hugged her back.

"Thank you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Hitch have nightmares

Chapter 2

*That night after dinner*  
*Jean pov

Jean had let Hitch stay with him that night, Hitch sleeping on the top bunk above him.  
Jean fell asleep soon after he got onto the bottom bunk,he was exhausted. He dreamt of Marco, his smile, his freckles, his short dark hair, everything about him, it was almost as if he was there but then the dream changed to the day Jean found Marco’s corpse. All he heard around him were his friends crying and screaming. Jean woke up with a start, it was around midnight. He could still hear someone crying, he realized that it was Hitch.

She must have been having a bad dream because she was sleeping as she cried. Jean climbed onto the top bunk so he was next to her.

“Hitch, wake up,” he gently shook her. She began to whimper, but did not wake. “Hitch,” he said louder. He shook her again, harder and her eyes shot open, she stared up at Jean.

“Jean?” She asked while she rubbed her eyes.

“You were having a bad dream so I thought I would wake you.” He responded, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Do you want to sleep with me tonight?” He asked, his face red. He was thankful that the room was dark and that the other guys were asleep because he didn't want them to tell Levi.

“Yeah, if that's okay with you.” She sat up and followed Jean to the lower bunk and got into his bed.

Hitch curled up next to him, and soon fell asleep.

Jean had never been in the same bed as a girl before so he didn't really know what to do so he gently wrapped his arms around Hitch’s waist and fell asleep thinking of the girl in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got like another part I need to post. Also sorry this is short oops


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean finds a sleeping Hitch in his bed.

Chapter 3

*The next morning*  
*Still Jean pov

Jean woke up to find Hitch resting her head against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as she slept peacefully.

  
_She's really cute, I could kiss her if I wanted to. No I can't do that, she just found out about Marlowe yesterday._ “I really shouldn't,” Jean said aloud.

Hitch opened her eyes and looked up at him, her chin resting on his chest. “Shouldn't what?” She asked.

“It's nothing.” Jean lied.

“Oh?” She smiled playfully.

“It's nothing, I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” She yawned.

“You aren't going to drop this until I tell you,”

“Yep”

“I was thinking about moving you off of me and getting up to shower.” He lied again.

Hitch gave him a questioning look. “Alright,” she said getting off of him.

Jean climbed out of bed and went to shower.

After he showered, Jean went to get dressed but forgot Hitch was in the room.

“Jean!” Hitch nearly screamed, waking up Connie.

“Huh?” Connie looked around and saw Hitch. “Who are you and why are you here and why are you yelling for Jean,” Connie turned to look at Jean who was half dressed. “Oh, that's why. Jean please put on a shirt, nobody wants to see that.”

“Shut up Connie.” Jean said.

Hitch giggled and Jean and Connie looked at her. “You guys are hilarious. Almost as hilarious as Mar…” She trailed off, no longer laughing as she remembered Marlowe was dead. “Anyways, I'm hungry, Jean can I eat with you before I have to go deal with my job as part of the military police?”

“Yeah sure.” He responded.

“Cool, let's go,” Hitch said as Jean noticed her fake a smile.

“I'll join as well, I'd rather not stay in here, it makes me uncomfortable how Armin and Eren always sleep together.” Connie said as he got out from under his blanket.

_Ugh why do they do that anyway_ ?Then Jean remembered that he used to sleep with Marco all the time and occasionally kiss him so he decided it wasn't that weird.

“Yeah, let's go.” Jean put on his shirt and walked out with Hitch and Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter...  
> Hope this isn't too bad. Maybe I'm just being hard on myself. Anyways I hope that someone is enjoying this ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too terrible, I'll update this when I can.


End file.
